


Hairmergency

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s a hairmergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairmergency

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 13 BONUS prompt: Hats & Ribbons

With Neal lying on the bathroom floor curled up protectively around his head—hair, reinforcements have to be called in.

June arrives soon after with a selection of Neal´s favorite hats. It´s a delicate situation. 

Peter is still not allowed in, with Elizabeth bravely holding down the fort alone.  
Meanwhile, he´s sent to get “refreshments” (to keep Neal hydrated, because he is taking this rather badly).

On the way back upstairs he encounters Mozzie – how he learned about The Situation he doesn´t know. He carries two bottles of wine, Neal´s without a doubt, and one glass.

Things are looking serious.


End file.
